


Poison in Our Veins

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: To be alone with your ex-boyfriend during the storm is the last thing Jihoon wanted.





	Poison in Our Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late upload! Storm's here ad nessing up with the internet connection. Hope everyone is okay!

Its was storming.

Jihoon waits in his living room, sipping hot coffee and looking at the window as the storm passes. They are supposed to have a group study today, but due to strong winds and heavy rain, they rescheduled it an hour before it's supposed to take places. Everyone agreed; well, everyone except Mingyu.

They tried to call him since Mingyu lives the farthest so that he won't have to go, but his phone's dead. Jihoon is getting nervous. Until now, they haven't reached him yet. It's been an hour and he's supposed to be here any minute now. Jihoon wishes he's just in his dorm and won't come like any sane person in this gloomy weather.

Jihoon have been nervous, and its because there's a possibility that he and Mingyu will be alone together.

To be alone with your ex-boyfriend during the storm is the last thing Jihoon wanted.

Its not like they parted in bad terms. Sure, Mingyu might be deeply hurt with Jihoon's sudden change of heart and tried to reasoned with him at first, but when he saw Jihoon does not have any plan on going back on his words, he finally stopped trying and tried to act the way they were before they dated.

It's been three months since then, and their relationship is still strained, but at least they could hold a decent conversation now, even if Jihoon have to forced himself to act as if nothing's been stirring in his heart. Soonyoung called him an idiot, Seungcheol told him to man up, and Joshua told him to follow his heart instead of his misleading brain. But still, if Jihoon could have it his way, he don't want to be alone with Mingyu since he's still in love with him.

Hurried knocks were heard from the door and there goes Jihoon's composure. He tried to calm down before he open the door. Mingyu stood behind it, soaked and shivering. Jihoon ushered him inside and quickly gave him a towel to dry off.

"Wait here. I'll look for some clothes for you," Jihoon said and went to his bedroom. In the corner of his dresser were clothes Mingyu owned but Jihoon never had any chance to give back to him. At least, it came in handy.

He gave the clothes to Mingyu and let him changed into dry clothes.

While waiting, he brewed some hot chocolate (which he knew Mingyu loved during rainy days) and brought it back in the living room where Mingyu has been looking around.

"Here," Jihoon offered the cup. Mingyu thanked him and took a sip.

"Where's everyone?" he asked. He looked soft while wearing his white hoodie and Jihoon braced himself for the feelings to flood in.

"In their own houses. We rescheduled the review next week since it's raining really hard. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Jihoon inquired. Mingyu looked guilty and scratched his wet hair.

"It's dead. I forgot to charge it last night and I thought I'm late so I didn't bother to charge it," Mingyu said. Jihoon shrugged and the silence settled. Mingyu helped himself with the hot chocolate.

After a while, the pit pat of rain drops turned heavier. Thunder could be heard from the distance due to the deafening silence inside the room. Mingyu stood up and put the cup down.

"I should get going before the rain gets heavier." he said. Jihoon quickly stopped him.

"Are you an idiot? You can't go home in this weather." Jihoon reasoned. Mingyu looked at him carefully.

"Hyung, you look very uncomfortable. I know you don't want to be alone with me, sorry. I should have checked first before going here. Don't worry, I managed to go here while its raining, so I'm sure just as fine going home. Thanks for the hot choco!" Mingyu said as he started to leave. Jihoon stood up and stopped in front of him.

"Look, it'll be bad if you go out. Don't mind me, I just... want you to be safe." Jihoon replied. Mingyu looked at him helplessly.

"Please don't do this. I'm acting alright, but I still like you, Jihoon. Why do you think I'll go here and ignore my safety? I'll always grab the chance to see you, even if as a friend only. Even if it hurts." Mingyu confessed. "There, I said it. Just let me go so you can go back to ignoring me."

He turned to leave but Jihoon grabbed his hands tightly.

"Didn't we talked about this already? I told you to stopped doing things like that! You're destroying yourself to be with me. You neglected your studies, you became distant to your friends, you compromised your health because you always looked out for me. Why do you think I broke up with you? Because I don't like it when your world revolves around me. It's been good lately, Mingyu. Don't go back. Don't hold yourself back because of me." Jihoon said, even if every word felt like someone planted a dagger on his heart, even if all he wanted to say is stay.

Mingyu looked at him in agony.

"I started going to the photography workshop you told me before. I got a high score on my paper you helped me with. I'm joined gym with Seungcheol-hyung because you said you wanted more muscles on me. Seokmin's been teaching me how to cook the dishes you like. Jihoon, my world began to expand because of you. My life got better because of you. I knew my mistakes before, so I'm trying to avoid them now. So please, will you take me back again?" Mingyu said in plea.

Jihoon wanted to say no. Jihoon planned to say no, but he knew he wanted to be with Mingyu. Mingyu's words spreads like alcohol on his veins, clearing his thoughts and worries. He knew this could be another mistake in progress, but Mingyu looked happy when he said yes. So maybe, they've been each other's poison and there's no cure for them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIdealCutinManila!


End file.
